


Star Wars: Resurfacing Shadows

by SadSpaceUncle



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars after Return of the Jedi
Genre: Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadSpaceUncle/pseuds/SadSpaceUncle
Summary: Taking place 5 years after the Battle of Endor. A New Republic has been established as well as a new Jedi Order. Luke Skywalker has begun to recruit and train a new generation of Jedi. When one of his pupils, a recently Knighted Jedi named Dayla Var (Pronounced Dala) has a mysterious vision Luke encourages her to meditate on her vision and discover the source of it. This leads Dayla on a brief reconnaissance mission, and a reconnaissance mission only. Things appear to be normal until Dayla realizes the darkness is far closer than she realized...





	Star Wars: Resurfacing Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a prologue. I'd like to make a full shortish story about this. Still working on how to talk about The Force. I didn't describe it in this (I'd like to get to it later or maybe add a paragraph) Dayla is meant to look similar to Ahsoka Tano. She has thick brown hair and slightly darker skin. She doe not have the mantrals or head tails but does have the crownlike design on her forehead and most of the features associated with Togrutas. I hope you guys like it.

Prologue:

      The lavatory door hissed as it snapped closed behind a ruggedly dressed figure. She inhaled deeply, trying to cleanse her nostrils of the restroom's stench, as she adjusted the sleeve of her overcoat so it better covered the com device on her right wrist. While wading through a sea of drunken patrons and foul aromas she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. _“Next time Luke can do his own recon,”_ Dayla thought gently pushing her way closer to the bar, _“I think it’s fair to say my dive bar days are behind me.”_

      Nearly five years had passed since the Empire’s defeat during the Battle of Endor and an era of peace was slowly returning to the galaxy. As it happened both Skywalker twins were hard at work, with Leia building a new republic from the tyrannical ashes of the Empire and Luke piecing together a new, more modern, Jedi Order. Although in their endeavors Leia’s efforts were more fruitful, with the new government quickly gaining the support of the various star systems, Luke’s new order was not yielding as many results. Although he had a small following of pupils most were still in their adolescence; war orphans, former slaves, and scavengers. Most of them came to him during relief missions. As a Jedi Master, and former high ranking member in the Rebellion he participated in many aid and rescue missions following the Rebellion’s victory. While distributing supplies and helping rebuild villages Luke would offer the choice to learn under him and become a part of a new Jedi Order. He only every accepted members who joined freely and when members felt that their path was not with the Jedi he would return them to their homes with wishes of peace and prosperity, and a standing offer to return to the Jedi should they desire.

       Dayla Var was not one of these children. For one thing she was one of the only current Jedi Apprentices that is older than their Master, and took every opportunity to remind him of that. In her life prior to joining the Jedi she was pilot for the Vulcar System’s local government. Most of her days consisted of ferrying workers to and from the various mining shafts of the system in order to mine them for precious minerals. As such she spent much of her evenings in bars and canteens frequented by miners, tradesmen, smugglers, and the occasional bounty hunter. Though not incredibly wealthy she made a decent living and was content with her life. When the Empire’s shadowy fingers finally reached her corner of the galaxy her peaceful life was uprooted but she adapted; she always did.

     Being the child of a human and a Togruta the Empire's disdain for non-human beings would have meant the end of her career as a pilot, and possibly involuntary assignment in any one of the Empire’s weapons or vehicle factories. Var spent all of her savings and made more than a few deals with unsavory folk in the less friendly parts of her small world. Very shortly after the Empire first knocked on her planet's door she had a new set id slides and a wardrobe that hid her less human features; a set of goggles to her eyes and most of her face and long, hooded coats. As she did before, she was able to build another life for herself. Although this one was slightly less reputable, on account of her needing to do more under the table runs to pay off her debts, she was happy again. Eventually, with the rise of the Rebellion, the conditions grew worse and a conscription order was put in place. Dayla rarely talked about her time in the Empire’s service, even to Luke, who became a mentor and a dear friend. In fact, her first encounter with the fabled Jedi Knight was during one of his relief missions. The New Republic officials were set on offering her a position as a pilot on an aid freighter when Luke jumped in, quite literally as he was fooling around with the children for a laugh, and convinced her to study under him on Coruscant. Since then she had become a promising Jedi, being the first in the new order to achieve the rank of Jedi Knight. Although she might not have accepted the honour if she knew Luke would send her out on reconnaissance missions in the outer rim.

* * *          

  
      _"No I'm not leaving you in charge of the children," Luke exclaimed as he began the start-up procedures for the beat up freighter he planned on using for this mission._  


_“Why not? You’re the ‘Jedi Master’ you should be the one on the front line. I can handle a few rotations with the kids. I won’t let them skip any of the exercises,” replied Dayla._  


_“Maybe next time be a little more kid friendly with the stories you tell. I like a good cantina story as much as the next guy but maybe leave out the gory details when you’re tucking children in at night. Also, this was your vision. Only you can find the source of it, so trust in the Force... plus it’s a part of your duties as a Jedi Knight to be present in the galaxy,” said Luke._  


_“For the last time they wanted to hear that story and what would you know about being a Jedi Knight weren’t your teachers a desert man and a frog,” Dayla replied as Luke gave her a disapproving scowl._

_At that moment the room began to rumble as one of the pupils who was listening in on the conversation cried, “Dayla made the ghosts angry again!” Which was naturally followed by a chorus of children laughing. Even Luke needed to turn away and cover his face, he couldn't let his students know he found their ghost jokes amusing._

 * * *

 

       Dayla couldn't help but grin as she recalled the moments before her departure. Having sent a brief transmission to the Temple, letting them know she had landed and updated them on her progress, she thought she'd celebrate with a drink. She tossed a handful of credits to the barkeep, sipping her drink and pulling her hood tighter around her face; so to hide the gleam in her eye. Blending in with dive bars was easy for Dayla, all she needed was to pull out her hooded shirts, faded breeches, and a worn out leather coat from her transporting days. Being giddy and cheerful however was not a part of her disguise kit, nor was it helpful, and yet she couldn't help but smile when she thought of the family she had back on Coruscant.

  
       The cantina Dayla found herself in was a rundown mess of a building. The bar looked like it hadn't been properly cleaned in years and half of the lights were burnt out. The sabacc tables were the cleanest piece of furniture in the building although she didn't really have the care for cards. Dice, however, she didn't mind, she found that _The Force_ made those such games particularly easy to win. She set he drink down and leaned back on her stool, doing another scan of the room. She recognized some of the structure amid the sea of people and was able to determine that it used to be some type of hanger. The fuel ports were still on the walls, though no nozzles were connected to them, and the wall panels and cablings were clearly that of a hanger bay. The high ceilings and the wall to wall retractable door on the north end of the room gave it away though. Although it had been repurposed to be a back alley cantina Dayla could almost hear the hum of engines and the faint smell of fuel. The sharp, energetic, tunes coming from the band at the far end of the room were all but drowned out but the chatter from the scores of patrons. The only thing more annoying than the noise was the foul stench of alcohol and sweat of the wide array of creatures drowning their sorrows in whatever beverage was available. There was a barely any room to move let alone breathe but everyone seemed to be having a good time. Everything appeared to be a typical evening in this small corner of the galaxy but a Jedi would not be present were this entirely true.

       Although Dayla was not entirely sure what she was looking for she knew she would sense it when the time came, although being a perceptive individual was also an asset in this situation. A few rotations before she arrived on Anchoron, in the Outer Rim and still fairly loyal to the now fallen Empire, she told Luke of a vision she had. One morning while watching the younglings train with Luke she swore she saw whips of pale blue fingers, made of smoke, wrap around her friends and squeeze the life out of them. She stood unable to move as the mysterious apparitions strangled her family, and all the while she felt a chilled air despite it being noon and a warm Coruscant day. Luke revealed to her he had sensed something dark in the far reaches of the galaxy, since then they made preparation to investigate the source of the disturbance; but not engage until they knew more. Dayla's eyes darted from person to person, only lingering for a moment and never making eye contact. In her vision, she saw a smile, one that was charming and inviting yet sly at the same time. She assumed this feature would belong to whatever caused the disturbance and intended to follow them until she had something worthwhile to report back to Luke.

       The light was too dim to accurately scan the room and a thick haze of smoke stung her eyes whenever she tried to focus in on a subject. Letting out a quiet sigh she bowed her head, looking as though she was staring into her drink. Clearing her mind and slowly closing her eyes Dayla reached out to _The Force_. Immediately she felt a warm soothing wave pour over her as she tapped into the cosmic energy that bound the galaxy together. She’ll never forget the first time she felt the sensation and how it almost overwhelmed her, Luke had helped her realize her potential and now she could hardly imagine her life without The Force always behind her eyes. She reached out across the bar, touching the energy of each being. She searched for the distinct cold feeling that accompanied her vision. The feeling of a frost slowly wrapping around her. She heard moments of the thoughts of the patrons and felt instances of their lives. She crinkled her brow and she tried to concentrate harder and sifted through the emotions pouring out of the crowd.

       Dayla’s eyes snapped open as a chill ran down her spine. For a moment she felt a sickening tingle in her mind and knew a danger had arrived. Adrenaline began to rush through her body as she whipped around in her chair. She inhaled deeply, readying her cells for a fight, with her mind she reached out to _The Force_ and sharpened her senses. Expecting to see a room filled with confused, and even startled patrons, her expectations were met with surprise as the entire cantina had somehow emptied itself. Her stomach knotted itself as she slowly moved her hand to her lightsaber, clipped vertically to her belt just below her back. She unclipped the weapon from her belt and raised it, to beside her shoulder, and ignited. _Psst_ , the familiar snap of the lightsaber’s ignition echoes off the walls and filled the barren bar. With the pale yellow beam glowing in the empty room she crept towards the door, with each step a sickening feeling descended upon her; the smell of rotten food filled her nostrils as he opened the door with _The Force_.

       The stench met her in the face with a force that nearly knocked her off her feet. The already unbearable stench of putrid food was increased tenfold and she stepped out into the evening air. A hooded figure emerged from a fog that hovered around their feet and nowhere else. Dayla sensed the energy of four more closing in around her and raised her lightsaber in a defensive position. She squinted her eyes to try to make out any features of the figure in front of her, nearly thirty paces away. She reached out again and began to transmit on her com device. I hope Luke is listening she thought as she took another step towards the figure. Behind her, Dayla heard the distinct sound of three lightsabers igniting. The blood red of the blades nearly overpowered the yellow glow from hers. Now drenched in sweat, with shaking hands she planted her feet and forced herself to stand tall and defiant. _Fear is what? Master your fear? Damn it what did Luke say about using your fear?_

       The figure slowly advanced towards Dayla, as the others made themselves noticed and emerged from the shadows cast by the cityscape. With each step, she could more clearly see the twisted fire in the figure's eyes. Pupils wreathed in a purple and orange flame. In an instant a hideous smile was revealed as a final red beam of energy was ignited with a blood-curdling.  _PSST!_


End file.
